Beauty Secrets
by Yuuki Miyaka
Summary: Serena's late for a date, and Raye's the only one who can help her!


Author's Notes: This little fanfic was born thanks to the Sailor Moon SuperS video game, and the jokes of some friends. I don't know certain things, like where Amy's house is in relation to Serena's, so I used literary (heehee) license and made it up. Also, because of the downright ridiculous nature of the story, I am using the North American names, as opposed to the Japanese.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Co., not to mention the series and all things pertaining to it, are the property of the genius who created them, Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha, and the North American dub, etc., belongs to DiC, who should have left it on the air! Almost nothing in here is mine, except for possibly the plot, which I stole from a friend. G :( If it were mine, I'd be rich enough to sue, now, but I'm not. Oh well.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sailor Moon: Beauty Secrets  
by: Yuuki Miyaka  
"Ahhh!!!!" As Serena looked up from doing her makeup, she screamed. The clock read 6:45 pm, and she had to be ready by 7:00. After staring for another minute, she calmed down, thinking that for once she was going to be on time. She regarded herself in the mirror, pleased with her outfit. She had on black shorts and a very white top, both of which showed off her figure to full advantage. She continued the assessment for a bit, until her gaze landed on her legs. Her nice, beautiful, *unshaven* legs. She shrieked again, this time knowing she was going to be late. And a date with Darien was not something she was willing to be late for. She panicked, calculating how long it would take her. Thirty minutes. That was way too long. She'd have to find a way to shave off about twenty minutes.  
Her mind searched frantically for a way to do just that when she remembered that Raye was over at Amy's studying. Serena, knowing Amy lived only five minutes away, crowed in delight, then hurriedly strapped on her white sandals and ran to Amy's. She arrived at 6:51 and knocked impatiently on the door. Amy answered, Raye trailing behind her.  
"Raye!" Serena gasped. "You have to help me! I'm late!"  
"You're always late!" Raye answered, her usual expression of disappointment and anger appearing. "What are you doing here if you're late, anyway?"  
"Raye, I can't shave my legs in time. I completely forgot that I needed to do it, too." Serena was looking at her friend in desperation, and Raye was trying to figure out where she fit into this. Amy figured it out first, and burst out laughing.  
"Oh, Raye!" Amy said, and Raye looked at her irritably. "She wants you to use your fire attack to shave her legs. Remember what happened in the last training session with Lita?"   
Raye nodded, then sighed. She knew where Serena was going, and if it had been anywhere else, she would have said no. But after all the trouble recently between Serena and Darien, she didn't have the heart to upset their date. Even if Serena's request was utterly ridiculous.  
She looked at her watch, then hurriedly changed into Sailor Mars and yelled, "Mars Fire Ignite!" The blast headed straight for Serena's legs. Serena, for her part, flinched, but did not run. Amy was very proud of her.  
When the fire stopped a few seconds later, Serena's legs tingled and she grinned. "Thanks, Raye." That said, she ran back to her house, getting there with two minutes to spare. She fixed her hair, added some of Darien's favourite perfume, and just as she was done, the doorbell rang. She grinned and rushed to answer it.  
"Hi, Darien," she said, and Darien gaped. For once, Serena was on time. Suddenly realising he was staring, he bowed and offered Serena his arm.  
As they walked to his car, Darien looked Serena over once again, searching for something to say. Finally, he smiled quietly. "I like your black sandals, Serena. Are they new?"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Notes (2): While playing the Sailor Moon SuperS game, we noticed that Raye's attack had the penchant of burning up her victims, but that since they were Scouts, they didn't ever get hurt. Since we knew the energy had to go somewhere, we decided it was burning the hair off of people's legs. shrugs Kiddies, don't try this at home!!!!  
This is my first ever attempt at a Sailor Moon fanfic. I normally write Star Trek or Ranma (if I'm lucky.) But I figured why not. What's the worst thing that could happen? Well, thinking I could get a million fans angry with me for . . . . NEVERMIND!!! Anyway, any comments, flames, etc can be sent to darkhuntress@juno.com I do take personal checks, if you'd like to send me large sums of cash. :) BYEBYE! Miyaka  
***************************************************************  
| "So much for reason." -Odo- _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_ |  
*************************************************************** 


End file.
